


you're doing it wrong

by TrasBen



Series: Skeleton Shipping [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bara Red, Bondage, M/M, Obsessive Behavior, Sans/Underfell Sans (Undertale), Suggestive, Underfell Sans (Undertale), Undertale Sans (Undertale), dubcon, dubcon turned con??, kustard - Freeform, maybe stockholm syndrome??, mild dubcon actually, references to being tied up/handcuffed, reverse-kidnapping, smol sans - Freeform, yandere-ish?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 18:02:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21285878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrasBen/pseuds/TrasBen
Summary: First of all: this work is inspired by 'You're taking my love if you like it or not' by comic4244 and gaylie!!I asked myself... what would happen if Sans was the one who turned out to be obsessive???Or, in other words,Wherein Sans wants that dick.
Relationships: Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Series: Skeleton Shipping [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1403878
Comments: 35
Kudos: 72





	you're doing it wrong

**Author's Note:**

  * For [comic4244](https://archiveofourown.org/users/comic4244/gifts), [gaylie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaylie/gifts).
  * Inspired by [You're taking my love if you like it or not](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16539098) by [comic4244](https://archiveofourown.org/users/comic4244/pseuds/comic4244), [gaylie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaylie/pseuds/gaylie). 

Sans breathed out an anxious sigh, shifting in his bindings.

The rope was slightly grating against his bones, but he endured.

All he had to do was make it ‘til Red got home.

Then,  _ maybe _ , if the large monster was in a good mood, he would untie Sans and perhaps even - 

The sound of keys in the door knob. The creak of the door.

“... sans? you, uh, still here? didn’ escape or nuthin’?” A rough voice called out, cautious and laced with suspicion.

“mph!!” Sans called from his spot on the bed, struggling against the gag in his mouth. 

Ugh! If only Red’s feet weren’t so big… then maybe his socks wouldn’t be such effective gags.

Red’s heavy footsteps sounded, floor boards creaking as the monster obviously searched for Sans in any of his usual hiding spots.

Every place except his own bedroom.

He wouldn’t expect Sans to be  _ there _ of all places, of course.

It was his ‘sanctuary’.

While doing this, he periodically called out for the smaller, shorter skeleton.

“sans? ‘re ya still here?” Anxious, now.

“sans??” Worried.

“aw, fuck, ya didn’ hurt’cherself, did ya?? c’mon, lil’ guy, say sumthin’!!”

Red was, at this point, blatantly panicking, his searching becoming more aggressive.

Then the sounds of rummaging around the house stopped. Sans listened in closer, trying to determine what was happening outside of the door.

He heard Red’s heavy breathing.

“s’ns?” Red sounded tired. Sans  _ almost  _ felt bad.

“guess yer really gone, then… huh… please dun’ tell the police on me?? i didn’ really do nuthin’ wrong, i swear!”

Sans could have laughed at how worried Red sounded, like he expected law enforcement to bang on his door at any moment.

Doing this was… risky, he knew, but it was  _ worth _ it to hear Red sound like that.

Then finally _ , finally _ , Sans heard the larger’s heavy footsteps come towards Red’s bedroom, the monster likely hoping to sleep this entire ordeal off, or rest before Sans ‘called the cops’.

Until he opened the door.

And saw Sans.

Scantily clad.

On his bed.

Tied up.

Gagged.

“....... really, i shouldn’ be s’prised, at this point.” The monster deadpanned, shutting the door before he entered the room.

“mmmppphhhh!” Sans protested, trying to wriggle in his restraints (he tied himself up too well, though, this time! Of course Red wouldn’t appreciate it…)

“dd! eedd! wwweeeeeddd!!”

Red grimaced, and Sans could practically  _ hear _ Red’s indecision at the moment - he had to strain himself not to laugh, it made him want to giggle again, but he couldn’t ruin the scene - 

Red’s thoughts were clear to Sans, though.

Untie Sans or let him suffer?

Oh ~ just the thought had him excited.

“oh, fer fuck’s sake - “ Red angrily walked in, made a bee-line to Sans and got to untying the knots.

“why’dya keep doin’ this, lil’ guy? can’ be all dat comfy to be tied up all day…. didja ‘t least get sum water?”

Sans shook his head, giving Red big puppy-dog sockets, which turned to a grin as soon as Red removed the gag.

Once Red noticed what the gag was made of, he nearly gagged  _ himself _ , and Sans couldn’t help but laugh a little.

“nah ~ y’didn’ leave da bowl out. figured it was pun’shment fer nah finishin’ dinner las’ night ~”

Red sighed, massaging some green magic into Sans’ sore wrists.

Ah ~ that felt good…

“i wouldn’ punish ya fer that… plus, ya shouldn’ be drinkin’ out of a bowl! use a glass like a normal person!!”

Sans rolled his eye lights.

Of course.

Red had been doing this ever since Sans had come to his house.

“yer ser’sly da  _ worst _ k’dnapper  _ evah _ . ya dun’ lock yer doors, ya let me have access t’yer phone an’ internet ev’ryday,  _ all day _ , an’ i even gotta tie  _ myself _ up!”

“that’s ‘cause i  _ didn’ _ kidnap ya! i couldn’ getcha to leave if i tried! an’ i  _ have _ … da best i c’n do is make sure yer takin’ care of…”

Sans felt his skull flush heavily at those words, turning his head to the side to hide.

“s-stop it…. k’dnappers ain’t s’possed ta say stuff like dat…”

_ hhhhhhhhhhh _

Angry Red, he could handle. Annoyed Red, he could handle. Heck - Sad Red made  _ him _ a little sad, but Sans could deal with the large monster’s mood swings!

Just… worried, caring Red made Sans feel all sorts of emotions.

Emotions that he didn’t really like all that much.

Like regret.

And guilt.

Ever since Sans had just… showed up at Red’s house, breaking in and tying himself up, pretending to be kidnapped… Red had just  _ dealt _ with it.

Of course, he’d been worried at first. Asked all sorts of questions.

Almost called the police.

Contemplated putting out ‘missing’ posters, even.

Then…. after he found Sans passed out in his bathtub, having handcuffed himself to the water spout, it just… stopped.

He was gentler around Sans.

Softer.

Bought him some more clothes, offered him the guest bedroom.

Cooked three meals a day and made sure that Sans wasn’t bored.

Sans  _ hated _ it.

He should, by all rights,  _ devour _ the attention he was receiving.

That’s why he pulled this whole stunt, right?

Instead, he saw all the money Red spent, all of the time Sans took up in Red’s life, the  _ mental toll _ of having a giant  _ leech _ to come home to everyday - and

and and and

Sans just wanted to feel  _ useful _ and  _ wanted _ .

That’s why he dressed up just for Red and tied himself to his headboard.

But of course it was another failure.

Sans was the exact  _ opposite _ of useful right now.

And probably even less wanted.

“... i been lookin’ inta a therapist.” Red mentioned softly after a while, gazing down at the blue skeleton.

Sans’ skull shot back to Red’s face, eye lights extinguished and brows drawn into a furrow as he pulled his sore wrists back from where Red had been healing them - he didn’t need a therapist! He was just fine!

Sans as a consenting adult, and if he  _ wanted _ to play out his kidnapping fantasies, then who was to stop him?! Some shrink?!

No thanks!

“i dun’ - “

“shhh…” Red held a single, thick phalanx up to Sans’ face, quieting him.

“‘s fer me… i jus’... this ain’t  _ normal _ …” The giant sounded somewhat desperate now, not even looking at Sans.

He barked out one bitter, resentful laugh.

“i mean… hell… it’s gotta be stockholm, right? there’s no other reason…”

Red looked down to give Sans the most  _ longing _ look, and for a second, Sans forgot everything that wasn’t  _ this monster _ in  _ this moment _ .

Ah. Yes.

That stare.

It was enough to send Sans over the moon.

… Before he came crashing down with the weight of his guilt.

Can’t it just stay away long enough for Sans to enjoy this?!

“the power dynamic ‘s  _ fucked _ ,” Red went on, obvlivious to Sans’ struggle, “ya broke inta my fuckin’  _ house _ , ya tied yerself up in my  _ bed _ , ya  _ want _ ta be kidnapped by me!”

“so why…”

One of those big, gentle hands came up to stroke the side of Sans’ face.

“why do i feel like this?”

Sans felt his SOUL stutter in his ribcage, eye lights large and hazy with emotion - Red just - Red just  _ admitted _ to being in love with Sans! Or, at least, liking him in a more-than-platonic manner!

“yes!” Sans exclaimed, much to Red’s confusion.

“w-what?”

The smaller skeleton launched himself up, grabbing onto Red’s shoulders and hugging him as tight as possible - “yes ta anythin’!! whatevah ya want!!”

“s-sans, c’mon, be reasonable - ya - ya ain’t in no position t’be offerin’ yerself like that! i-i shouldn’ even - i’m takin’  _ advantage _ of ya by havin’ these feelin’s!” The larger skeleton tried to pry Sans off, but was largely unsuccessful - the little guy was like a spider monkey!

“i’m perfectly reas’nable! i’m an adult, i c’n choose who i wanna have feelin’s fer and do thin’s with!” Sans insisted, hugging onto Red tighter than before in response to his attempts to remove him.

“b-but,  _ sans _ \- “ Red protested weakly, finally giving in to Sans’ tight grip. He sat limply against the headboard, letting the small skeleton hold him closely. Sans took complete advantage, latching onto Red’s rib cage and nuzzling into his cervical vertebrae.

“no buts, m’ster.” Sans teased, “the only but  _ i _ wan’ is  _ yers~ _ ”

Red only sighed, even as his face colored in a deep cherry blush. He slung one large arm over Sans, covering his exposed bones.

“... i still wanna go t’ therapy.” Red muttered.

“mkay.” Sans happily replied, “i dun’ mind.”

…

Red sighed again.

“ya should go, too.”

Sans tensed, readying himself to argue.

_ He didn’t need any stupid therapist telling him what he could and couldn’t do, what’s healthy and what’s not healthy -  _

“please? i jus’... i dun’ think i c’n do this if  _ yer _ gonna…” Red gestured his hands to Sans’ body, “do  _ this _ ...”

Sans gripped onto Red tighter.

He  _ really _ didn’t want to go to therapy  <strike> again </strike> . But Red sounded like he needed it… 

“‘kay.” Sans grumbled, “but i wanna go  _ wit’ _ ya! ner one’n’one bs, kay???”

“okay.” Red responded, sounding relieved. “did ya want dinner?”

…

Sans grinned, looking up to give Red heavy bedroom eyes.

“only if yer gonna feed me by hand, m’ster kidnapper man ~ “

…. 

Red groaned.

“i dun’ know why i expect’d somethin’ different…”

**Author's Note:**

> a few notes:
> 
> red is worried about sans calling the police because sometimes red has to strong arm sans into actually eating or drinking something, which fuels sans' little role-play fantasy. last time, sans got too into it and cried out that he was going to call the cops on red if red didn't let him go.
> 
> .... red hasn't touched sans much since.
> 
> sans was not pleased.
> 
> anyways! hope you enjoyed this, it was kind of supremely amusing to write, so that's always good XD.


End file.
